


Best Damn Thing in the Galaxy

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, General Organa - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Princess Leia - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, X-Wing, force awakens, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: Poe Dameron fluff.





	Best Damn Thing in the Galaxy

Poe Dameron stood next to General Organa, listening to the mission plan for the following day. A routine Intel mission that involved little danger, at least not for one of the best pilots in the Resistance. General Organa finished giving the orders, before dismissing everyone. Poe stood next to her looking over the map set before him, while the rest of the crew wandered off.  
“Go to her, Poe. She needs you.”  
The pilot peered his eyes from the map, giving the General a confused look.  
“She was only 10 when her parents were killed. They were my close friends, so I took her in.”  
Poe listened contently, as the older woman continued.  
“(Y/N) is like a daughter to me. Today's the anniversary of her parent's death.”  
Poe was not aware of this, his heart sunk at the thought of you somewhere all alone. He turned to leave the room, but Leia calls out to him, “She's with her baby. That's where you'll find her.”  
He nodded with a smile before disappearing to find you.

The night was cool, the grass acted as a soft bed, hands rested under your head. Still wearing the orange jumpsuit from today's mission, because it was your usual attire. Both your parents had been Rebel pilots, so it was only natural for you to follow in their footsteps. You closed your eyes to remember their faces and the warmth they had shared with you. It had been nearly two decades ago, but it felt like yesterday. If it was not for Leia, you would have been so lost. But now, things were just fine. Smirking at yourself, because it couldn't be helped that those deep brown eyes lightened your thoughts. Along with that knowing smirk and charisma that you secretly could not get enough of. He may be the best damn pilot in the Resistance, but to you he was just Poe. Over confident with the skills to back it up, a true believer in the cause and downright overall nice guy. And there was no denying the facts, he was easy on the eyes. The sharp jawline that you spent far too much time staring at, not to mention the way he always looked like he was upset. His furrowed eyebrows always gave off a serious look, but with a single heart beat he could break into the galaxy's greatest smile. 

“You're thinking about me again, huh? That's why you're smiling, huh?”  
Poe stood over you, a devilish smile on his face.  
Shrugging you sit up on your elbows, “I'm not denying it.”  
Poe chuckled as he took a seat next to you, his arm brushed against yours.  
“So General Organa told me about your parents and I didn't want you to be out here alone.”  
Your eyes ventured to his, as he looked toward the row of X-Wings before he turned to stare at you. He reached down to touch your arm, the warmth from his fingers felt so familiar; like coming home from a long trip.  
“Thank you, Poe. Sometimes I forget that I don't have to be alone. That I-”  
“That you have me.” Poe interrupted, in true Dameron fashion.  
“Yeah, I suppose.” You teased, laying back on the grass.  
Your hand moved up and down Poe's back, his shoulders slump as he relaxed under your touch, softly you tug at his brown locks.  
“Come down here, Poe.” You whispered the command.  
Poe was more than happy to obligated your request. He laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky, a gentle breeze caused you to shiver.  
“Get your stubborn ass over here, (Y/N).” He mused without even a glance in your direction.  
Poe pulled you into his side, resting his arm around your shoulder. The smell of motor oil on his jump suit was divine as you buried your head into his chest. He groaned softly as his fingers brushed through your hair. His chest rises and falls, lulling you into a dreamy stare. You moved your hand to his face, rough stubble under your finger tips.  
“Thanks for coming, Poe. You really are the Golden Boy of the Resistance.”  
The pilot chuckled, “I'm not denying it.”  
You smacked his chest playfully, “Watch it Mr. Black Leader. Keep it up and you're going to lose your best pilot.”  
“My heart would break into a million pieces.” Poe clutched his chest dramatically.  
You laughed, pushing off him and laying back on the grass. It only took a second for the pilot to be hovering over you, holding himself up.  
“It really would.”  
Poe's tone grew serious, his brown eyes searched your face.  
“If I ever lost you, what would I do?”  
Your hand shot up to his face, your thumbs caressed his cheek.  
“You would continue to be the best damn pilot in the galaxy. And when you're out fighting those bastards, I'll be right by your side.”  
Poe's expression dropped, opening his mouth to speak, but you cut him off,  
“No, seriously. I'd be right by your side. Do you really think I'd let you have all the damn fun?” You grinned widely as Poe squinted his eyes.  
“You're such a little shit.” He laughed as he brought his body down into yours. Poe moved his lips against yours, he tasted like freedom. Tasted like the best damn thing in the galaxy.


End file.
